ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE OVERSIGHT CORE The Administrative Oversight Core of the Center for Large Data Research and Data Sharing in Rehabilitation will provide the administrative infrastructure and leadership to support the activities of the Center. The goal of the Administrative Oversight Core is to oversee Center activities and ensure that the overall mission of the program is accomplished, which is to build knowledge and research capacity related to rehabilitation data. Our focus is two-fold. The first involves research using large datasets to examine questions relevant to rehabilitation science, an extension of our current program. The second involves archiving existing rehabilitation and disability datasets to make them available for sharing and secondary analyses, a new focus of the program. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Oversight Core are to: Aim 1: Provide overall management and direction for all Center activities, and administer the program. Aim 2: Communicate with the NIH and the rehabilitation community. The Administrative Oversight Core will include an Executive Committee (core directors and co-directors at UTMB, Cornell University and the University of Michigan), an Evaluation and Monitoring Committee, and an External Advisory Board to ensure the goals of the Center and each core are accomplished. Multiple approaches designed to facilitate communication, promote scientific coherence and idea-generation, and bring new investigators to rehabilitation research will be followed. One approach will be structural and include administrative functions; the other approach will be more proactive and personalized. A Logic Model will be used to evaluate outcomes and monitor accountability across all P2C Center programs. The leadership team, or Executive Committee, is committed to fostering multidisciplinary training and research related to rehabilitation. Its members have extensive experience in administering research and training programs and excellent records of mentoring. Our experience in administering the current R24 program and the joint expertise of our leadership team - members both old and new - provide an excellent environment to achieve the proposed aims and continue building research capacity in rehabilitation.